Orange's Dream (Reupload)
I am a HUGE General Mills Toons fan, since I been busy for a couple days I hadn't got to watch the new episodes from season 6, but now when I think of it, I don't want to, after the experience I had. It started on a nice summer afternoon, I was on my Xbox 360 playing Call of Duty, that's when General Mills Toons popped into my mind. So, I did what anyone would do: go to the store and buy of DVD of it. When I got to the store, it looked abandoned, even for a store that usually had a lot of costumers. I looked on the shelves and found a lot of DVDs for TV shows I haven't or had heard about. I found one called "NFL Rush Zone", which I heard was pretty bad. Another was "Spongebob", which was my favorite childhood show. The last was called "General Mills Toons: Dream", this is one I picked out, but now I know I should have gotten Spongebob instead. I walked to the counter and to my surprise someone was at the counter, waiting for someone to buy something. I asked, "how much is this DVD?", he looked at me with a worried face and said "You don't want to buy that one...". I replied "Why?", he looked at me and said "It belonged to a friend of mine, but he's not with us anymore...". I really didn't want to hurt his feelings of taking a memory away from him, but I really wanted to watch my favorite show and said "Please?", he looked at me with an angry face and said "Ok fine!". I was so excited to watch a new episode of my favorite show. I walked home, but I felt someone or something was watching me. I shrugged it off and kept walking home, when I got home I quickly pressed open on my DVD player and inserted the disc in. It had the intro where the General Mills cereal mascots were dancing with Jake, but the voices of the characters were off... they were low-pitched and startling, almost sounding if they were demonic. It cut abruptly to the title card, it had the Orange character, he was standing in a dark hallway and shivering, Poor Orange was cold and hadn't eaten in days. It cut to black for maybe 5 minutes before it cut to Jake, he was tucking Orange in bed. Orange asks if he could have a glass of milk and some chocolate chip cookies, of course, Jake, has to go get it for him like the butt monkey he is. An angry looking Jake, storms into the room and slams the cookies and milk onto the floor--which makes Orange drop a corny joke: "talk about horrible service." Jake screams at Orange about how he was always being the butt monkey, and Orange replies to him that he is just jealous that everybody has a special part in their own cereals when Jake doesn't. Jake turns red (which is what happens when cartoons get mad), and screams at Orange that he hopes he gets bad dreams and that they'll scare him for life until he kills himself. Orange starts to cry and whimper, and Jake laughs at him. Now, I know I began to get messages from people that season 4 of General Mills Toons killed the characters and I can see why they say that. Jake storms out of the room and turns off the lights, Orange begins to ponder why Jake hates him and soon falls asleep. That night, Orange had the nightmare that Jake hoped he would get. It showed random images, until... it appeared, it was a large statue, that looked like an ancient greek. It drank from its wine glass and stared at the screen before Orange woke up in a fright. Orange began to go insane. He flailed his arms in the air and started running in circles around his room, he bumped into a nightstand and fell on his butt. Orange then said the most inappropriate line in any children show: "I can't take it anymore. I am gonna kill myself to end all my suffering from Jake and the others, goodbye everybody, I won't miss you!", he pulled open a drawer and found a shotgun and grabbed it, he inserted the shotgun into his mouth and pressed the trigger--blood shoots everywhere and all over his room. Orange falls onto his bed, dead. One eye dangling over his face popped. His head had been blown off and was bleeding. It shows the others playing cards with Jake, they talk about how Orange should die and burn in hell. A "BANG" is heard from Orange's room and they start to panic, then they burst into Orange's room and saw... the statue, pointing a gun right at them--it pulls the trigger and blood sprays all over the statue from the gang. "THE END", appears on the screen, as it fades to black. I attempted to upload this "lost episode" onto YouTube, to no avail (due to copyright), I had a solution to the problem, I decided to post the "dream" scene to YouTube instead of the full episode, enjoy.